One that sat with a dragon
by Phoniex32
Summary: Re-make of my oblivion story. The game of Oblivion was awesome till I was sucked into said game. Now I have to race against the clock to save Tamriel and my wolrd from being covered in darkness. Oh and close the oblivion gates along the sounds soo fun as well. NOT!
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

_This is a rewrite of my oblivion story. I will mention mods from Skyrim and credit goes to Bethesda for making a wonderful game but I don't own the franchise. I do though own a game of Skyrim and Oblivion. Any OCS mentioned in this story are of my creation and those that put them into my story. I don't own the franchise of elder scrolls._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOX

I was sitting in my apartment playing Oblivion. It had been awhile since Skyrim had come out and pushed Oblivion off the map but I loved playing it as it gave me a sense of nostalgia with how it is before Skyrim came out. My character was posing in a meadow, wearing opulent maid outfit. Though I have beaten the game before but trying out new mods to go with Oblivion is always fun as well.

I'm sure you're wondering what my apartment looks like, well…I never thought mist was part of my apartment. I look around from my spot on the couch and noticed that the mist was coming from nowhere but everywhere. I raised an eyebrow when everything in front of me disappeared but as I put my laptop down and stood up to investigate the mist, everything behind me disappeared into mist. I looked behind me in surprise as the mist surrounded my body and changed my outfit from what I was wearing to a white sundress.

I looked at the white sundress in confusion but looked up as a song drifted on the winds. Seeing that there was no way to go back to my apartment, I followed the song till I came to the edge of the mist. The mist formed a wall of sorts in front of me, a shield to ward something off from the beyond. The song came from beyond the wall but it also sounded near me. It started with a flute then a piano before voices joined. It was a wordless chant that opened a doorway of sorts to beyond the mist. The song uplifted me but I soon heard evil laughter behind me. An evil chant started and came closer as the other song just continued but it seemed the two were at battle and I was in the middle of the battle.

"_Child of another world, you have come at an apex of your life. Turning back would mean going back to the mundane life that you know of and not know of what life holds. Going forward frees you of your bounds to your realm and bound to another till the task given to you is completed. Choose where you want to go, the world of yours and the next await your decision."_

Came a voice from the void of where I was. I looked confused but my feet seemed to make their decision as they tried to turn me back but another voice caught me off guard.

"I may be dead but I still live in your heart."

That voice came from the other side of the void and it sounded familiar but I couldn't place where I heard it. I walked forward with unease in my heart but as I walked closer to the voice with a willowy step. I felt giddy as a spring deer and my heart felt blissful as I approached the misty door. The doors opened and a figure stood on the other side with his arms wide open. It was a male because the outline told me as much. Tears prickled my eyes as I ran the figure. Then evil laughter sounded all around me as the ground shook then collapsed under me. As I fell into the abyss of darkness, a dragon's roar torn asunder the darkness and left me floating in a content feeling that everything was going to be splendid. I closed my eyes from the feeling and before I fully closed my eyes, the same figure was standing over me with concerned eyes and peppermint on his breath.

After some time a rumble woke me, causing to bolt upright with ample eyes. I swiveled around to see where the rumbling came from but I didn't need to wonder for very long as a gold dragon landed none too far from me. I snapped my head at the dragon and saw behind it 8 figures, stepping from behind it. A deep chuckle shook the air and I looked at dragon chuckling in amusement. I narrowed my eyes.

'_None of this is funny. I find nothing funny about a chuckling dragon.'_

I thought as the 8 figures joined in the chuckling. I huffed as I crossed my arms and turned my head but it was turned back around by the man from earlier. He just shook his head at the nine chuckling beings. The nine stopped but they looked like they were having fun. The dragon grunted as someone pushed it, if it is even possible to push the creature. It eyes narrowed at me as it gaze bore daggers at me.

"_I am not an it or thing, child."_

I blinked in befuddlement at that statement. I didn't know what gender he/she was and I had no way of knowing as I didn't want to check _there_. The dragon gawked at me as I figured out that he/she was reading my thoughts. Once I figured that out, my eyes grew comically wide and they rolled backwards, causing me to black out, though it was cut short by someone's lips on mine. I fluttered my eyes open and blushed like a cherry tomato when I saw the man kissing my lips. He pulled away and vanished from my sight. I pouted, I didn't get to know his name or where he lives.

A snickering caught my attention and I snapped my head at the one snickering. It was an imperial, how I know was because the 8 figures look like one of the races from elder scrolls. Wait. A woman giggled as she stepped forward.

"Indeed child. We are the gods and goddesses of Tamriel. We have summoned you because we need your help."

The woman said as I assumed it was Mara as she spoke with warmth and tenderness, which got me a smile in return for figuring out the right deity. She summoned an orb that showed Tamriel.

"A darkness that we have not seen before has set its sights on Tamriel. Akatosh has 'seen' numerous outcomes of this darkness coming and we fear that Tamriel will become engulfed in darkness if no one stops it. It will engulf Tamriel at the end of the 4th era, if not stopped. The barrier around Tamriel can hold it at bay for so long, when it does come only the fox blood can drive it back."

She looked at me with saddened eyes. I knew a little of what she felt. The races that worshipped them and married under her name will vanish if this darkness isn't driven back. Another woman stepped forward, behind her came a white fox with a pair of angel wings and nine tails. I would assume that the woman would be Kynareth. The woman nodded as she stood a few feet from me with the white fox standing between us.

"This one wishes to join you on your journey. She is from an extinct race of guardian foxes. They roamed the realms for centuries till they were hunted down for their power. She is the last and she doesn't regret doing what she is going to do."

I raised an eyebrow.

"And what would that be, Kynareth?"

Kynareth giggled before I looked at the white fox and saw that she was disappearing. A small voice inside my head told me that it thanked me for doing this with her. I presumed the white fox was joining herself with me and a nod from the fox before she completely disappeared confirmed my prediction. A searing pain erupted everywhere in my body and I screamed before the pain gave way to new senses and smells. I had closed my eyes and when the pain was gone, the world looked different. A twitching on top of my head alerted me to the many sounds around me and a brushing of something fluffy past my hand caused me to look behind me. Behind me was nine white fox tails, each tail had a blue ring of runes on it.

Shuffling brought me back from gazing at my tails and to the other divines in front of me. First to step forward was Talos. In his hand was a shield with a dragon surrounding a sword that had angel wings. He handed the shield to me.

"This shield will protect you from certain spells and absorb some spells. This shield has nothing to do with Peryite, who has a shield like this but there is Aedra metal in here."

He said as he explained some moves with said shield. I was more of a hand on person so with that thought in mind; I got into a clumsy stance before Talos corrected it. The shield burst into feathers and vanished into thin air. I looked at Talos with a bewildered look. He shrugged and stepped to the side for Zenithar to take his place. In his hand, he held a katana and a long sword.

"These are yours to keep. The katana has a shock and fire enchantment while the long sword has an ice and paralyzes enchantment."

He said as he stood back for Arkay to come forward. Arkay came forward with a ring.

"This ring protects you from death once. After you die once, the ring becomes enchanted with slow regain of health."

He said as he moved away for Stendarr to take his place. In his hand, he held a circlet.

"This circlet is enchanted with archery and restoration."

It was his simple answer to me before he moved to stand near Akatosh. Next was Dibella, who gave me a hug and gave me a chocker with no amulet.

"This chocker will guarantee that your night to remember is not forgotten."

I heard groans and a slap of a hand to a head. I just gaped at her as she walked back to stand near Akatosh. Mara came forward with a cloak and a boots. Julianos came forward with a knapsack and scabbards for the swords. Lastly Akatosh came forward with an amulet, for the chocker that Dibella gave me.

"This amulet will hide your appendages from being seen by others."

Akatosh said as the mist obscured my sight of the Nine divines. Then the wind picked up and it stung my eyes, causing me to close them. It also picked up the edges of my white sundress before it disappeared for clothes from Tamriel, which was one of the opulent maid dresses. A whispering song drifted through my ears and I fought to keep my eyes open but alas I couldn't keep them open and I closed them as I heard Akatosh speak.

"The Mythic Dawn has cast the dyes to entice this darkness. Be wary of your actions for they could come back and bite you…"

The rest was lost to me but another voice echoed behind it.

"Do well love for I will see you soon."

Peppermint whiffed through my nose and I gave a sigh of contentment before I was woken up by a loud howl. I stared up at a white wolf that stood a few feet from me. It tilted its head to the side. I never guessed that the wolf would open it mouth to speak but it did just that. The sound of its voice was feminine and slightly wise but nothing overly wise.

"For one chosen by the nine divines, you do sleep quite heavy. And I'm not an it, I am a female. I had forgotten my name long ago so Kynareth told me and 2 others that you would name us and keep us with you while you're here."

I stared at the she wolf and noticed a necklace around her neck. The necklace hung to her chest but what caught my eye were snowflakes drifting in the wind. The chain on which the necklace hung on was a white gold, it blended in with her fur rather nicely. The gem was blue but I could feel magic radiating from it.

"Snow, I will name you Snow."

I said as I sat down on a rock, with Snow lounging next to me. She glared at me but her necklace glowed, accepting the name. I smiled as I reached down to pet Snow but she walked away from me and looked at me with some anger. She looked hurt that I knew something she didn't know of.

"I saw snowflakes in your necklace; it was either Snowflake or Snow. I went with Snow because the name fit you more than Snowflake."

I said as I got up from the rock but as soon as I took a step towards Snow, a blow to my head caused my world to go black. I faintly heard Snow barking and someone yelling at another to kill Snow though I prayed nothing would harm Snow while I was unconscious. I heard laughter and felt my body being moved before I went out.

After sometime unconscious, I came to as I cracked open my eyes to see stone walls.

'_Stone walls? Where am I?'_

I thought as I gingerly lifted my head up, looking around cautiously. I heard laughter again and l turned my body to see Valen Dreth laughing at me. I gave him the finger before looking disinterested around the cell. I have stated that I have the game many times but to experience it in life is another story. My ears twitched at the sounds; Valen Dreth trying to get my attention, boots on the stone, and metal clashing against metal. I turned my attention to Valen as he called out that the guards coming to get me, which made me give him the finger again but double this time and turned to look at the wall.

I really should've paid attention because the stone came much closer to my face than needed but that wasn't what got my attention, the individual that caught my attention was Uriel Septim. He was trying to get whoever had me against the stone wall to let me go. I heard the tone of his voice and it sound concerned for me but angry at the man holding me to the wall. I went ramrod when a metal hand around my neck to get something off and I screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

This is a rewrite of my oblivion story. I will mention mods from Skyrim and credit goes to Bethesda for making a wonderful game but I don't own the franchise. I do though own a game of Skyrim and Oblivion. Any OCS mentioned in this story are of my creation and those that put them into my story. I don't own the franchise of elder scrolls.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOX

I screamed as the metal hand tried to get Dibella's choker off me but the chocker only tightened on my neck to stay on my neck, cutting off my airways and leaving to me claw the wall in order to get air. Air came rushing back as I was held in the emperor's hold and I gasped for air. I blinked in surprise as I was pushed behind the emperor as he stood in front of me, he may be old but he was still a fighter to the end. From the feel of his body language, he was pissed off. I remembered that Uriel Septim had dreams very vividly that he could see every detail, and it seems he had a dream before escaping about my arrival and importance in saving Tamriel. Glenroy started to protest before he was silenced by a well-placed glare from Uriel.

"I told you of my dream before we escaped and yet you don't believe me when I told of this woman's importance. Now before we argue over to leave the woman or kill her, I suggest we take her along with us for the time being. She would prove to be a great asset in the future."

Uriel said before turning around to look at me with a sigh. He came to my defense but it was up to me to agree to go along or not. I walked forward and smiled at the emperor. He may be old but he still could command respect from his subjects. He smiled back at me and off we went through the escape tunnel. Along the way he talked about a little about life in Tamriel and being emperor. Though when coming to talk about his family, he was hesitant to talk about his 'other' son. I knew about his other son but didn't say anything. He did ask about my tails, which caused everyone else to look at him oddly. I looked at him shocked but added it up to being of Septim blood, they could see through enchantments on people or just the blessings of the divines.

I looked around and noticed that we were getting close to where I was to be separated from the group and head along a different route. The emperor seemed to sense my worry and placed a hand on my shoulder. I smiled at him but the smile didn't reach my eyes. He was about to talk but was cut off by Captain Renault saying her only line that she would ever say in the game. I knew to attack the mythic pansies, and cue snickering of the nine divines, but I didn't know how to wield a sword, no less a dagger. A mythic dawn minion tried to swing at me but the emperor swung his dagger at him and pushed me to the side.

'_Why must he try to protect me when HE has to be protected?'_

I thought as my ears were pinned against my head. I must have been in deep thought as I heard a door being closed. I looked around me and saw no one but the corpses of the mythic pansies and captain Renault. I went to Captain Renault's body, knelt down, and prayed that her soul be guided to heaven. A faint '_thank you'_ was heard and I picked up the katana she had, so as to be remembered in years to come for her service. Once the sword was at my right hip, the stone on the far left crumbled and out came the rats but instead of attacking me, they talked to me.

"_Hey could you help us with some goblins and undead for us?"_

One rat said as the others nodded in agreement. I smiled sadly and agreed to eliminate the undead and goblin problem. I was lead to the undead and defeated them but I started to realize that I had no knowledge of sword fighting or practically anything in this world. Sure I've watched shows on medieval weaponry but anything else is a bust for me. I sat down after I had defeated the undead which was only one zombie and sighed. The rats seem to become gleeful at this and decided to try to attack me if it wasn't for something snapping inside my head. It felt very warm and comforting at first but it became foreboding and ominous. I blacked out and only came to when I was in the same room as the emperor.

Glenroy and Baurus had their swords out and ready to fight though Glenroy looked ready to kill me and Baurus wanted to protect the emperor. The emperor held up a hand.

"She isn't one of the assassins. Aside of how she got here, she must help us."

The remaining blades sheathed their swords though Glenroy was hesitant to obey such a command but he obeyed none the less. I cocked my head to the side in confusion. How did I get from where I was to where the emperor was at? So many questions swirled around my head that it started to give me a headache. I stood up but I collapsed to sheer exhaustion. I didn't know what I did to get me so exhausted and I was carried by the emperor while the others looked on in bewilderment. Even though he was carrying me, he still found time to talk to me. We talked about my family though I tried to refrain from telling him too much but he insisted that I tell him anything about my family. So I did. From my cranky and overbearing grandmother to my best friend, I told him everything that had happened in my life. He even chuckled when I threw a shoe at my sister and told me that she did deserve some retribution for being so bossy to me.

I must have fallen asleep as the emperor had started to hum out of nowhere and was woken up by the mythic dawn, forcing the emperor to lay me down or dump me in order to get their attention to him. It was in vain as they went from me. I stared wide-eyed at the daedric mace heading towards my face and suddenly remembered that I had weaponry from the nine divines though I didn't know how to summon them. I was distracted with how to summon the divines when the mace met a barrier a few inches from my face. I looked at the mace and gawked when it started to melt. Mystic runes appeared around the mace, squeezing the mace while the wielder tried to let go.

I suddenly got worried if I killed someone and the runes disappeared, leaving me wide open and also the person that was killing me open as well. I closed my eyes and thrust my hands forward, thinking of a sword in my hands. A gurgling met my ears as the man grasping the mace died and I opened my eyes to go wide-eyed at seeing a dying man looking at me with such hatred. Behind all that hatred was sorrow; he might have had a family or friends waiting for him. I smiled, with tears in my eyes, and prayed that the man be given a second chance at redemption. The man must have smiled at me as he gave a light, _'thank you'_, from his lips and died.

I never killed a person but I must have thrown up at least today's food before I started to throw up bile. I wiped my mouth but I kept my eyes away from the dead body. In my hands was the weapon that killed the man, I felt like just throwing the damn thing away and hiding away but I couldn't. I wouldn't allow myself to wallow in self-doubt and pity. I followed the emperor and his remaining guard till we came to 'the trap'.

My tails seemed to lash everywhere as Glenroy told us that the gate was locked from the other side. The blue runes glowed on and off as we came to the side passage only to find a dead end. My ears were pinned against my head in anger as Baurus and Glenroy went to fight the mythic dawn. Cowards, they are just cowards, hiding instead of fighting with honor. I felt a hand on my left shoulder and I turned around to see Uriel handing me the amulet of kings.

"I know that the time I spent with you is going to fade from memory but I will never forget it. You are like the daughter I never had. I wish you luck in the coming days, daughter."

He said as the amulet of kings was laid in my right hand and he closed it before giving me a smile.

"Find my son and close shut the jaws of Oblivion. May the light of Akatosh guide you."

He said before the side panel opened up and out came a mythic pansy assassin. He already plunged his dagger into the emperor's neck, instant death from the poison that coated the dagger. He then turned to me and summoned a mace in his hand. I stood there slack-jawed when something snapped inside my head; instead this time it was anger. I looked at the assassin with cold glowing blue eyes.

"You killed the one person that meant the world to me. In the little time I had spent with him, he became a grandfather to me. Heaven will hold no place for and neither will oblivion. Only hell awaits you and the one delivering you will be ME!"

I exclaimed at the end as I rushed forward at the assassin with inhuman speed. I slashed him and tortured him for a little bit but stopped when the emperor's smiling face looked back at me. I lost all conviction to fight as tears welled up in my eyes. The assassin was about to hit/kill me when Baurus killed him though I never noticed. Baurus did snap me out of my stupor and patted my back, telling me that Glenroy was dead, something that didn't lift my spirits.

"_Live on, daughter. I will see you again soon."_

I had lowered my head in sorrow but lifted it when Uriel's voice drifted through the air. I looked at Baurus and noticed that he never heard the voice. I smiled and held out the amulet for Baurus to take. He didn't and told me to get going. He would watch the emperor's body and told me to go to Weynon priory. I nodded but not before giving a prayer to Uriel and left through the sewers, holding onto the amulet of kings like a lifeline.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_This is a rewrite of my oblivion story. I will mention mods from Skyrim and credit goes to Bethesda for making a wonderful game but I don't own the franchise. I do though own a game of Skyrim and Oblivion. Any OCS mentioned in this story are of my creation and those that put them into my story. I don't own the franchise of elder scrolls. This chapter has mentions of xxx but doesn't go into it_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Once outside the sewers, I was tackled by Snow. I giggled but the look on her face/muzzle said otherwise. She was pissed off. I sighed as she told me on how she looked _everywhere_ for me. I rolled my eyes at the everywhere part.

'_She never knew I was in the imperial prison.'_

I thought as Snow stopped herself in mid rant and sniffed the air. My ears twitched at the sounds of approaching feet and I looked in the direction of said noise. Once again I was met with blackness. I heard Snow barking her head off but stopped as she seemed to run off somewhere, leaving me to fend for myself. I shivered as hands picked at my body, searching for something. A hand settled at the chocker on my neck and the same sensation erupted in my neck. The lack of air caused me to go under.

I came too when air was forced into my airways. I coughed as a furry hand held a mug of water. I took it and gulped down the water with vigor. A twinkling laughter caused me to stop my chugging of my water and turn to the pleasant sound. I saw a female Khajiit with white eyes laughing at me. My ears pinned themselves back and I growled slightly in anger. She stopped laughing and smiled, knowing that I was being defensive.

"Hello, young one. I am called Moon's eye, because of my eyes."

She said before going sad.

"We are in a bandit camp, slaves to their whim. You were brought here by the leader, an Altmer. We do not know his name for he tells his name to no one, only the bandits that serve him call him Black Knight."

Her tone was distressed and sad. She was here for a while before I came along. She looked at me with a smile before her face went blank. I blinked in confusion and looked around me to get better acquainted with my surroundings. The tent wasn't very large, big enough for a few people to sleep in. I noticed something in the right most corner of the tent and started to get up on my hands and knees before being pulled back by Moon's eye.

"No. This is the leader's tent. He would interrogate you if anything is out of place."

She whispered harshly to me before patting me on the shoulder and sneezed.

"You smell like rats and garbage, no offense."

She said, holding her nose. I rolled my eyes at that. Of course I would smell like rats and garbage, I had just gotten out of the sewers with the amulet of kings in my right hand. I looked down to my right hand and found the amulet not here but a tattoo instead in the same shape as the amulet though smaller to fit my palm. I turned my hand over to see if the chain went around my hand and pouted when I saw no chain.

Moon's eye looked at me oddly but the look turned to fear as she looked behind me. I looked at her and saw the look on her face before my hair was pulled by the roots. I yowled in pain and reached up to get the hand off me but stopped when a hand came around my neck. My heart pumped furiously as fear rushed my system and my body acted on it. My eyes dilated with it and my entire body spoke that it was fearful of what was going to happen.

A chuckle broke the silence and my captor threw me out of his tent. I looked at him from my place and found myself disgusted with how the leader looked. Too many scars on his face and his entire body was covered in black armor, heavy armor.

'_Must be ebony armor if I think of it.'_

I mused as the leader looked at me with desire in his eyes. That lit a fire in me and my body posture went from fearful to angry. I did not want anything to do with this swine. The leader must be a reader of body language as he stomped on my stomach. The air rushed out of me and I gasped for air. Knowing what he could do, I almost submitted myself to him if it wasn't for Moon's eye getting on top of me, looking at the Altmer in plea.

"Please master, spare her the experience! She isn't ready for it!"

Moon's eye pleaded to the Altmer. Said Altmer held a look of disgust before giving in with a shout. I didn't know what it meant but everyone else did. I was dragged to my feet by the Altmer and I really wanted to kick him in the balls for looking at me with such desire. Moon's eye bowed her head before taking me away to a spring to be washed.

Once at the springs, I looked at Moon's eye with rage. She looked at me with pleading eyes and I sighed, my anger lowering to a more manageable level. As I calmed down enough to think rationally, I asked the question.

"Moon's eye, what do you mean by 'the experience'?"

I asked as Moon's eye paled. She shook her head in a way that told me not to press for info. I took off my clothes and Moon's eye bathed me, kind of embarrassing if I say. She was very thorough with cleaning me, even cleaning my privates without batting an eye in surprise or blushing up a storm. As she reached my tails, I went rigid and went limp as she carefully cleaned my tails. I was surprised that she could see my tails, much less touch them.

After the bath, she took me to a tent and pulled me inside. Inside the tent were different humans, mer, and beast folk in the tent. They looked at Moon's eye then at me before bowing in unison. I was shocked that they bowed to me and I didn't want that. Moon's eye was even bowing to me. I didn't understand; I wasn't someone that could help them but I sighed as I sank down to my rear. Moon's eye smiled at before explaining the situation I was in.

Apparently, they were all seers of sorts, in one odd way or another, and the leader wanted to exploit their abilities to make himself feared but when it came time to 'use' their gift, it always pointed towards me. Everyone never told the leader of what they saw but one seer did. She was very loose with her tongue and was ousted for revealing such sensitive information. The leader took her in his tent one night and wasn't seen again.

I asked if they tried to escape and one girl shook her head. They all tried but one night in the leader's tent changed their outlook on escaping. I didn't like where this was going and I was bound to find out sooner or later. The girls had introduced themselves but I couldn't remember all their names. Just Moon's eye and Gaia were the two names that stuck out among a sea of other names. Gaia was a blind Breton that hailed from a long line of seers. Her line even reached back to the time of Tiber Septim, when he was emperor. Moon's eye, too, was from a long line of seers though they were very secretive about their gifts. Everyone in her tribe had a gift of sorts from the divines or from nature. She wanted to go into depth about her tribe but she stopped as a bandit came in.

"Alright, whores. One of yous gets to sleep with the boss."

The bandit said with a wicked grin on his face. Moon's eye grabbed my wrist before the bandit could choose for them. One of the girls stood up and it was Gaia. She walked up to me, smiled, and gave me a small dagger, whispering in an ancient language that I didn't even understand. She stood up and walked out with the bandit. We never saw her again till morning, only her 'dead' body that was dumped onto the floor. She was the one who stayed with the bandits the longest. On her face was a smile, she died with a smile on her face. The rest of the girls silently prayed for her soul to be in peace, and I suspected that she was already at peace.

I looked at the dagger and found it was very different than before. The hilt looked like Mehrunes' razor and as did the dagger but the writing on the blade of the dagger was the same as the whispered words Gaia said to me the night before. I cried as the words became clear to me of what they meant.

It read,_ "In life, I live for my loved ones. In death, I fight to protect them."_

Moon's eye bowed her head as she heard the words. They were very true words to live by. The others also bowed their heads. My ears twitched as I heard crying from everyone. I looked at them in sadness as they possible knew their fates. I tightened my grip in the hilt of the dagger; I wouldn't allow another girl to die as long as I live.

-Timeskip a month-

A month has passed as the bandits moved camp more than once in the last two weeks. The girls were nervous at something and when I asked one of them, they would ball their eyes out and not say anything. Even Moon's eye was silent on the matter. I was confused on what was going on. I didn't know what was bound to happen till it was too late. I was dragged from the group by a bandit and the girls protested at that, saying I wasn't ready. Said bandit ignored them and continued to drag me to the leader's tent. A place the girls say was taboo to talk about in the open.

The flap opened and I was dropped onto the floor. The bandit quickly ran outside and the flap closed behind him, leaving me to deal with the leader by myself. I didn't need to look behind me as my hair was pulled again, like last time. I was forced to stand up and walk to a spring inside the leader's tent. Time stood still as my clothes were sliced off me and I wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball. Time resumed as I was pushed into the spring. I came up sputtering out water and moved my white hair out of my line of sight. I immediately regretted that notion as I caught full view of his genitals. I gulped and turned around, disgusted at recent sight. My ears twitched as I heard the water splash, confirming that the leader had entered the pool. His hands went to my large bust and squeezed, hard. I grunted in pain before one of his hands went south and the other held my wrists together. I started to tear up as he brushed against my genitals.

I didn't know that I had closed my eyes but as I opened them, I saw snow falling around me. I glanced down at my body to see the white sundress from earlier. I smiled before looking up in wonder as a person on a rock played a flute. My ears twitched in appreciation and I hummed along with the song. It was a wordless tune but the melody ended and I glanced at the flute player, only to gape at Uriel Septim as a younger man. He smiled at me as he pulled out earrings from out of nowhere. I looked at the earrings and was amazed at the beauty of them; a white-silver feather with a silver blue gem at the top and a muted white-silver shaft. I grinned at Uriel and he smiled back but he frowned as he glanced at the sky. I looked up too and found that I was in Sovngarde.

"Only the blood can save this place from what is going to occur."

He said as a mist started to cover the sky. I didn't like this mist as people started to scream around us, yelling for help. I reached up to cover my ears but Uriel stopped them. A hard look was in his eyes and he handed me the earrings. A roar echoed through Sovngarde and I knew that roar. Alduin had come, but how? I looked at Uriel and found that he stood before me as a warrior, not a kind grandfather. He sighed before pushing me back, causing me too fall backwards into a hole. I tried to reach out but he smiled before the mist covered him up, Alduin's evil laugh echoed through my mind and I snapped.

"You will not devour any souls today Alduin!"

I screamed as I somehow transformed into a giant white fox. The rest was blurring to me. One minute I was about to kick Alduin's scaly ass and the next I was back inside the camp. It looked like it was ransacked. I went wide eyed as I ran out of the tent to see everyone dead, even the leader. I ran to the tent where it held the girls and found them all dead except Moon's eye. She was in a corner, grasping the dagger that Gaia gave me in a death lock. She saw me and smiled.

"This one can finally rest, knowing the shining sun has begun to rise in the sky once more."

She gave me Gaia's dagger and handed me an amulet. It was shaped like a cosmos. I looked at her in confusion. She smiled and gave her last breath, a sigh of relief. Her pale eyes closed, never seeing again. I sniffled before balling my eyes out. I must have stayed there for an hour or two when Snow came rushing in with an imperial ranger. He took one look at me before taking his cloak off and handed it to me. I wrapped the cloak around me before we buried Moon's eye in a grove that was overlooked by the moons.

The imperial ranger took Snow and I to an inn, paid for the room, and left saying that the room was rented for a few days. I stayed in the room for at least two before Snow got fed up with my depression and decided to take matters into her own paws, meaning she bit my ass. I glared at her after she did that and soon chuckled at seeing her being this way.

"Alright Snow. I'm not going to save the world by being a depressed idiot."

Snow barked in agreement and I smiled, knowing that all the girls were watching from their place in heaven. I just didn't know what lies ahead for me tomorrow.


End file.
